


Fire

by StrugglesOfAGeek



Series: Between glitter and fire [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Just another Malec fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, clumsy!Alec, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglesOfAGeek/pseuds/StrugglesOfAGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec marriage proposal, with some unexpected things.<br/>Part two of Glitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manwameldiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/gifts).



> Well, I just wanted to thank the sweetest Manwameldiel for commenting on Glitter and inspiring me to write another one, it was really fun and I hope you guys enjoy it. :3

Magnus was walking through Brooklyng completely exhausted, he had just finished a particularly nasty job for some werewolves and all he wanted was to get home and cuddle with his boyfriend, that was _literally_ all he could think of. 

Soon the familiar door at the apartment came into sight, lightening Magnus' mood. Even from the distance he could see the lights on, indicating that Alec was home. 

As if Alec was waiting for him by the door Magnus was met with a tight hug the moment he stepped inside. "You look tired" the sweet voice of his Nephilim took the tension away from his shoulders and Magnus finally felt home. From the corner of his eye the warlock could see Chairman yawning like he had slept all day, _lazy cat._  

"Why don't you go take a shower while I finish preparing dinner?" The hand playing with Magnus' hair was very, very distracting. "Why don’t you come with me?" The warlock was so relaxed that he barely registered the nervous chuckle that left the young boy's lips. 

Finding the courage to leave the warm embrace the man with the cat-like eyes made his way to the bathroom muttering about not having his boyfriend with him for his much needed bath. 

After what felt like hours of trying to melt into the hot water the warlock noticed how hungry he was and, stopping by the closet to put some clothes on, Magnus followed the smell of food only to stop abruptly midway to the kitchen. There were scented candles all over the floor of their living room, leaving the apartment with a mysterious lighting and the smell of roses. 

Magnus was really confused at the situation, he was sure he hadn't forgotten any special dates, after all, Alec was the one that didn't remember them. So, if this wasn't a special date, what was it? 

The older man was taken out of his haze when he felt strong arms holding him. He could feel Alec's breath in the back of his neck, making the small hairs in that place to go crazy. "Surprise" the word whispered near his ear sent a shiver down his spine that reached his finger tips numbing them. What was all this for? Magnus' mouth was unexplainably dry and, besides trying his best to maintain a normal voice it still trembled a little when he answered. "And what are we celebrating?" A chuckle came out of the shadowhunter's mouth, making the immortal heart to jump like crazy. "We are celebrating the fact that you own me twenty dollars". Confusion and sadness were evident in the warlock's face, he had hoped that they would be celebrating something else. "And can I know _why_ I own you twenty dollars? 

" Well, do you remember when we had that discussion about not finding pretty rings in the colour black?" Magnus' heart started to race again and his voice was lost somewhere in his head so all he could say was a very weak yeah. "I found this last week and remembered that, so I decided to get it to you, but I'll only let you wear it if you agree to marry me." Taking a little velvet box out of his back pocket Alec opened it in front of the warlock, that was about to have a heart attack, showing what was one the most beautiful rings Magnus had ever seen, a simple black band with a black shiny diamond on top 

 It took Magnus about two full minutes to fully comprehend what was happening, minutes of which Alec spent leaving little kisses in the warlock's neck and shoulders. Once he was able to move Magnus turned to face his boyfriend and noticed the new courage rune marked on his neck and the nervous blue eyes staring into his soul. 

Before any of them could say something the overwhelming smell of burning food touched their noses causing the shadowhunter to jump scared murmuring something like "the food!". Followed closely by Magnus the boy hurried to the kitchen only to see the stove on fire  and the food burning, with a desperate look on his face Alec looked at Magnus muttering apologies. 

Looking at the apologetic boy who he loved so much all Magnus could do was grab him by the shirt and kiss him. Hell, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man. "Babe, our kitchen's still on fire" Alec whispered near his mouth when they stopped for air a with a small movement of the warlock's hand the fire was extinguished and Magnus continued kissing his boyfriend like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. 

"Yes", it came out of the warlock's mouth before he could even think about it, not that it would have made a difference. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Alec's smile was so bright that in that moment Magnus knew he had made the right choice. 

They remained in the middle of the kitchen for a while just kissing and looking at each other. Magnus could have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for his stomach screaming for food, which caused the warlock to blush and the shadowhunter to give the most adorable chuckle ever. Giving Alec one last kiss the warlock unwillingly stepped out of their little bubble, "you order the pizza and I'll clean this mess". Walking towards the burnt stove the blue smoke of magic started to flow from Magnus' hand and everything started to clean itself, within minutes everything was back in it's place and it was like nothing had ever happened. 

The pizza arrived and they ate it between laughs kisses and a food war, both too happy to describe the feeling. Later that night, they were both laying in bed, Alec with his head rested in Magnus' chest and the warlock running his hands through the boy's hair, they were both remembering everything they've ever been through and how lucky they were to have found each other, which reminded Magnus of something.  

"Hey angel?"  

"Yeah?" 

" I hope you know that I'm never paying you those twenty dollars." 

" If you don't pay me Magnus Bane I _will_ hide all of your glitter I _swear_ " 

" Okay, okay, you don't need to be so mean!" 

"Hey angel?" 

"What now?" 

"I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible"


End file.
